


I Like You When You're High

by evxdevo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, glasses and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evxdevo/pseuds/evxdevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosima, that's illegal," Beth says, watching Cosima light up a joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You When You're High

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: drugs, food mentions

"Cosima, that's illegal," Beth says, watching Cosima light up a joint.

"Is it?" Cosima says in mock surprise, "You gonna report me, ma'am?"

Beth blushes and whacks Cosima on the knee. "Don't call me that!"

Cosima grins. "Want some?" she asks, offering the joint to Beth.

"No!"

Cosima shrugs. "Your loss."

An hour later, Cosima is baked beyond return. Positioned on her back on the floor, she squints one eye and then the other and watches the light bulb on the ceiling jump back and forth.

"Dude," she says, "you gotta try this. Like for serious."

Beth giggles. "You look ridiculous," she says, sober as could be.

"Naw, but it's so worth it," Cosima insists, still alternately winking.

"I think you've had enough," Beth says, and takes the joint from her hand. Cosima hardly notices. She fixes her gaze on Beth's face.

"Dude, you're so beautiful."

Beth blushes. "Am I?" she teases.

"Yeah," Cosima says, dead serious, sitting up. "You're the most beautiful girlfriend anyone could ask for."

Beth laughs. "I like you when you're high." Cosima smiles broadly at this.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks.

"Mmm, I dunno," Beth replies, "Do you think I could kiss you?"

Cosima nods enthusiastically, eyes wide, and Beth leans in to rest their lips together briefly. When she pulls back, Cosima stares at her, apparently awe-struck.

"I am so lucky to have you," she murmurs.

"Uh-kay," Beth says, hauling Cosima to her feet, "How about you crash for a little while, and I'll make dinner?"

Cosima licks her lips. "I'm hungry," she says.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Beth raises her eyebrows. "Whaddyou want?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Cosima says, "aaand... garlic bread." Her eyes widen with another thought. "And chocolate."

"I'll do my best," Beth promises. "Go to bed for a bit, alright?"

"I'm not tired," Cosima says, but Beth spins her around and pushes her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Go," she says, and Cosima wanders through the doorway. Beth sighs and smiles to herself, and then turns to the pantry to look for spaghetti.


End file.
